I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for providing a consumer shopping experience. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing a consumer shopping experience, for example, that allows the user to go directly into a particular shopping mode. Furthermore, the present invention relates to providing a consumer shopping experience, for example, dependent upon the user's state that in turn depends on the user's relationship with a service provider.
II. Background Information
On-line shopping systems allow users to purchase products or services over a network such as the internet. In some situations, while conventional on-line shopping systems get users into an ordering flow for on-line shopping, the conventional systems have considerable fall-out partially through the on-line shopping process. For example, this fall-out may be created because the user is in a shopping mindset, but drops out because the user is forced to first carry out non-shopping oriented tasks. These non-shopping oriented tasks may comprise having the user create passwords, enter payment and address information, or provide personal information. Thus, the conventional strategy does not allow the user to first shop and then take care of procedural issues later. This often causes problems because, with the conventional strategy, users become frustrated and fall-out partially through the on-line shopping process.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing a consumer shopping experience more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for providing a consumer shopping experience, for example, that allows the user to go directly into a particular shopping mode. Moreover, there is a need for providing a consumer shopping experience, for example, dependent upon the user's state that in turn depends on the user's relationship with a service provider.